Que le jeu commence
by milie-twilight-fan
Summary: Après sa rupture houleuse avec Jacob, Bella Swan quitte le soleil chaud de Pheonix pour le ciel nuageux de Forks là bas elle rencontrera Edward Cullen le gogo boys de Forks Highs School.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1- Arrivé**

Voila je suis à Forks je pourrai enfin commencer une nouvelle vie loin de toute les souffrances que j'ai pu vivre à Pheonix, il est vrai que ma mère, mon beau père et le soleil vont me manquer mais venir vivre à Forks chez mon père me raprochera de lui et qui sait peut-être je pourrai guérir mes blessures.

-Ha Bella, tu as fini de ranger tes affaires à ce que je vois, je vais commander de la pizza pour dîner ça te va? me demanda mon père qui venais d'entrer dans ma chambre. Cette dernière est petite mais acceuillante elle n'a pas changée depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, mis à part mon petit lit qui à été remplacer par un lit double.

-Daccord, lui répondi-je, il est vrai que mon père n'est pas un cordon bleu je devrais lui suggérer de m'occuper des répas.

*************************************************

-Bella la pizza est arriver, me cria mon père du bas des escalier.

-Daccord, lui dis-je en rangeant mon livre les Haut de Hurlevent de Emily Brontë que je lisais pour la centième fois je crois . Je descendi et m'installa à table en face de mon père.

-Alors prête pour le lycé demain? me demanda mon père après avoir pris un bouché de pizza.

-Oui et non , lui dis-je en grimaçant, et papa à l'avenir je m'occuperai de faire la cuisine d'accord car bien que la pizza soit excellente tu dois faire attention a ton colestérole et en tant que shérif de la ville tu dois être en pleine forme, finis-je souriant.

-Dacord mais pour sa il faudra que tu goûte chaque plât avant que je mange, car je ne tien pas à ce que tu m'empoisonne comme ta mère, me dit-il en riant je ne pu que me joindre a son hilarité car il est vrai que ma mère est très mauvaise en cuisine. La soirée se passa a rigolé avec mon père et quand il fût l'heure de se coucher je me mis à panniquer concernant le lycée et si on riait de moi et tous ces regards sur moi, moi qui suis très timide, mon seule avantage ses que depuis que je suis sorti avec Jacob je nai plus peur de montré mes formes qui étais autre fois caché par des vêtements beaucoup trops grand, cela me rend un peu moin banale... Finalement je fini par m'endormir vers une heure du matin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc voici le chapitre 2 je sais qu'il est cour mais dison que j'ai du mal à faire de long chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2- Chevrolet et Charlie**

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Foutu réveille matin il n'est que 6:30 du matin, du matin le lycée aujourd'huis, et voilà que je recommence à panniquer, et dans mon empressement pour sortir du lit je fini par tomber et lâcher un cri suivi d'un gros BOOM!

-Bella,Bella est-ce que tu va bi..., me dit mon père en entrant dans ma chambre mais il nut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quand il me vit allongé sur le sol avec le couette sur la tête il éclata de rire.

-Oui très bien s'est très gentil de te moquer de moi papa, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Bon dépêche toi de te préparer j'ai quelque chose à te montrer avan d'aller travailler.

-Daccord, après cela il sorti de ma chambre et je pris mon temps pour me relever du sol ne voulant pas tomber une seconde fois, puis j'atrappais ma trousse de toilette et parti prendre une douche bien chaude. Après m'être soigneusement laver le corps, savonner les cheveux avec mon shampooing préféré à la fraise et bien rincé je sorti de la douche et m'enveloppa dans une serviette bien chaude, je sorti de la salle de bain et parti m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je mis mes souvêtement noire légèrement sexy avec un jeans moulant noir, ainsi qu'une chemise bleu au manche 3/4 avec un décolleter juste parfais. Ensuite j'entrepris de démêler mes cheveux brun au reflet noir pour finir par me décider à les laisser lâche avec mes boucle qui cammouflais légèrement mon décolleté. Puis j'entrepris de maquiller légèrement mes yeux brun chocolat avec un fine ligne de crayon noire et un peu d'ombre à paupière. Fin prête je descendis retrouver mon père dans la cuisine pour manger un petit déjeuner.

-Alors papa que voulais tu me montrer?, lui demandais-je une fois assise à table avec mon bol de céréal.

-Juste un petit cadeau pour la rentré fini de manger et je te le montrerai. J'acquiessais d'un signe de tête puis me dépêchais de terminer mon petit déjeuner, un fois cela fais je rinçais mon bol et suivi mon père dehor.  
Dans la cour se trouvais une vieille chevrolet (.).

-J'espère qu'elle te plais parce qu'elle est à toi, me dis mon père. En moin de deux secondes je fus dans ses bras à lui répéter d'inlassable merci. Puis je me ressaisi et allais près de ma nouvelle voiture pour l'observer de plus prêt elle étais vieille certe mais je l'adorais déjà. Peu de temps après mon père parti au travaille et moi je parti me laver puis attrappa mon sac de cour et monta à l'intérieur de ma nouvel voiture, le lycée n'étais pas loin un fois arriver je me garra près d'une vieille fourgonnette puis descendi. Quand je me retourni je vis que tout les yeux étais sur moi...

* * *

**Que penser vous du chapitre ai-je le droit à une review**


	3. Note de l'auteure

Je voudrais remercier toute celle qui me lise, même si vous ne laisser pas de review c'est plaisant de savoir que certaine personne aime notre travail. J'aimerais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir poster d'autre chapitre plutôt mais je n'en avais pas la force une nouvelle année scoliare vien de commencer et j'ai plusieurs ennuis de santé qui ne me laisse juste assez de temps pour les cours donc je vais temporèrement (je ne me rappelle plus comment sa s'écrit dsl) mettre mes fictions de côté.

Encore désolé et j'espère pouvoir vous poster bien vite.

Gros bisou milie.


End file.
